Information technology is generally considered to encompass all facets related to software, firmware, and/or hardware used for information processing, management, and/or the like. The software, firmware, and/or hardware resources may be referred to as assets. Information technology assets have value like any other resources and therefore a number of systems have been developed to manage such.